


Bravery

by DynamicKea



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Farmer Sjin, Farmer Xephos, Gen, Space Dwarf Honeydew, Time not specified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynamicKea/pseuds/DynamicKea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it came to stars, Modan was sorely lacking in that department. To study the night is not an interesting pastime for most dwarfs on this planet. Honeydew on the other hand will fly out there. Someday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bravery

Modan. It was a shitty rock hanging in the centre of nowhere. And not just nowhere as in the usual emptiness of space, but nowhere as in having a starless sky was a normal sign of night. There were only up to 12 stars visible per night. Each of them were extensively charted and named and had their own books in school. Honestly? They were pretty lame. After all who cared about when in 6:9005 Charlie Alpha-Tango went within a hands-breadth of Delta Oscar-Golf?

One did. Just one individual in that school, and he dreamed of stars every night. A sky bright and shining with those stars all whizzing around him, that was his dream.

Due to the inevitable nature of life, since this individual was in the minority he suddenly gained a bucket shaped target on the back of his head.

‘I’m gonna show them,’ Honeydew muttered, brushing dirt away and glaring after the pack. They were already scampering into the distance, bright voices cackling as buckets of soil clashed together.

‘Show them what?’ a voice said behind him.

Helmet off, Honeydew inspected and polished the dirt clods from his metal hat with a few focused swipes. He spoke again as he jammed it roughly back on his head. ‘I’m gonna show them that they’re stupid, cowardly _bastards_ ,’ he said.

The other looked confused now. ‘Yeah, but you’re tiny. They’re _giants_. Ah, they’ll squish you into rum!’

‘So? I’ll just kick them in the arse. Or set their beds on fire...’ he mused.

The voices faded, swallowed by the dusty forest. Honeydew glowered after them.

The other shuffled. ‘I’m gonna go to class, no way am I gettin’ beaten up with dirt buckets when they come back,’ he said. In the second it took Honeydew to turn back to the kid, he had vanished into the dead shrubbery.

‘Yeah?! Fine! I’ll show you too!’ Honeydew smacked his fist into his palm, frantically thinking of ways to actually back up his words. ‘I’ll, I’ll bloody well _fly_. You hear me?! Someday, I’m gonna _fly_! I’ll actually _go_ to one of those stars and I’ll show you that _Honeydew_ is the bravest on this entire fucking planet!!’

One meaty finger shot up to stab at the sky. It was its usual inky black, interrupted only by a single pinprick in the centre. ‘I’ll land there!’ he snarled. ‘Right on Yankee Oscar-Golf! And I’ll look back, and you all will be _small under me!!’_

+++

‘That was bloody stupid,’ Honeydew said, his tone fond. ‘What was I thinking. “Oh, I’ll go up into space, even though it’s never been done before and it’s fucking terrifying.” Cheers, me. Cheers.’

His hammer slammed against the side of the monitor. A sharp _bzzzt_ struck the air, vibrating along and down the steel coffin. Honeydew nodded as a light blinked green and returned to scanning the video feeds from the outer cameras. The hammer he dropped spun idly in the air, like a puppet whose strings were cut and it didn’t exactly know what to do now.

Or, it looked like a hammer hanging due to zero gravity, whichever worked.

Honeydew paused in his scanning of feedbacks and protocols and lights to stare at one video feed in particular.

Wow.

No longer was the sky a pure pitch black. There still was a lot of black, but coated over it were blinding blots of light. Hundreds! No, billions! A star for every single being in the history of Modan! All of them swirling like diamonds against the coal darkness.

Honeydew switched the screen to the prow’s camera. And there was Yankee. It was a lot bigger, taking up a thumbtack of space on the screen as opposed to a mote of dust.

‘Now what?’ Honeydew said, bringing the _S.S.Jaffacake_ to what passed for a halt in space. ‘Let’s see...0.0) Build a spaceship, check. 0.5) Survive flying into space, check. 1.0) Fly to Yankee while taking pictures, check. 2.0), get to Yankee. Yeeah, did that...why am I still moving....’

Honeydew frowned at the little symbols that translated to “We Are Moving Very Fast Still.” Not as fast as the majority of the journey, but nowhere near cruising speed.

The keyboard clattered and Honeydew switched screens, cycling through each camera. Stars, stars, stars, st- what the fuck was that?

It looked like a giant marble. Primarily blue, with a few lumps of green it was. Lower down on the marble one of the green blots had a whited yellow stain across it. White puffs of cotton twirled across the marble’s surface. From the look of the monitors, he was heading for it.

Was this meant to be a planet? It didn’t look like Modan. The whole thing was far too colourful. It looked nothing like the rustic greys and browns of home….

If it was a planet, it was sucking him downwards. And no matter what he did, engines, flares, anything, he was being dragged towards the marble.

‘Shit.’

+++

‘Why are we sitting on a roof?’ Sjin asked.

Xephos spread his hands wide. ‘Come on, Sjin! It’s obvious...right? Just, _wow_ , look at those stars!’

Up on the roof of Sjin’s barn, it was freezing. That was understandable, seeing as the entire farm was in the grips of Winter. And it was the middle of the night.

But those stars. Sitting on the roof, it was like Xephos was floating in an ocean of crisp blue lights. When the cool wind swept past and reaffirmed that yes,he was still anchored to the ground, it was almost disappointing. Stars, so many of them that they took the place of the clouds. Great washes of silky, dust-like beads.

‘Just look at them,’ Xephos said.

Sjin looked up. In the starlight, he yawned. ‘Look, Xephos. They are pretty nice, but it’s fucking cold! Can’t you look at them in the summer? When we’re all boiling?’

‘B-but! They look different then!’

‘They are quite nice,’ Sjin agreed, sounding tired. ‘There’s a shooting star up there too.’

Xephos nodded. ‘It’s going quite slow, this one. But that’s just ‘cause they’re so far away, really it’s moving, oh I don’t know, a million miles a second.’

‘A billion.’

‘Two billion,’ Xephos said.

The Winter stars were cool and crisp. A bright blinding streak inched its way across the air, leaving brightness in its wake

Sjin then frowned. ‘Uh. Xephos? Um, does it look like it’s heading towards us to you?’

‘A bit? Look, don’t worry ‘bout it. It’s just a weird illusion, that’s all.’

‘You sure?’

The pair fell silent. It _did_ look like it was going faster. Very, very fast. And was that a dull roaring sound?

‘Get off the roof,’ Xephos said. Then with a more panicked tone, punctuated by him shoving Sjin to the roof edge, he yelled, ‘Move!!’

There was a yelp from Sjin as he leapt off the roof. A second later Xephos followed.

For a second he was weightless. Above, the stars continued their motionless spiral and the roar turned into a scream of air protesting against metal. Then it was over. Xephos managed to land, ground shock still vibrating up his legs even when he fell forward into a panicked roll.

Heat brushed above, then fled as the _roar_ pounded Xephos into the ground.

Xephos caught a glimpse of a huge burning machine shooting past the roof, some kind of rocket? Then it vanished behind the barn.

A second ticked past.

The entire world _shook_. Stars fled the sky before a vibrant flash of light. A wall of sound flung scraps of dirt past Xephos’s ears. The sprinklers shut off momentarily. The entire barn seemed to shift. Window panes shattered. The glass fell against the grass, being lost in the darkness.

All went still. All went silent. All went dark.

Sjin slowly rose, uncertainty written all over his stance. ‘What the hell was that?!’ he said. Oddly, the entire sound seemed foggy. After a second, Sjin snapped his fingers and an orb of white light flickered into existence.

‘N-no idea,’ Xephos said. As he stood, the whole world felt lopsided. ‘Did you get a good look? From the direction, it looked like it was going to crash into the _Laughing Demon.’_

In the artificial light, Sjin paled. ‘Oh. Oh no.’

The pair ran. Xephos noted the damages wrought on the farm. The shattered windows, wires hanging from the roof, and bits of wood half unstuck from the walls were all noticed and mentally tracked. _It might not be too bad, it’s probably still sound_ , Xephos thought.

On the other side of the barn, there was surprisingly little fire. Thankfully the Laughing Demon looked intact, so there wouldn’t be any problems there. But there was a massive hole buried into the hill.

And as they reached the edge of the hole, they could see the machine.

‘...It looks like a spaceship,’ Xephos said.

‘Mm. Think anyone’s in there?’ Sjin asked.

‘That’s alive? I don’t know. They were moving fast and went to a complete stop. Pretty sure that that means death.’

‘...Think we can loot it?’

‘Sjin!’ Xephos carefully stepped into the hole. It didn’t seem to hot, somehow. The entire place really _should_ have been on fire. Maybe it was a leftover trait of the taint? ‘Let’s at least check for survivors before we say that. Loudly, that is.’

Sjin’s voice immediately pitched into a whisper. _‘Are we looting it?’_

‘Probab- hang on.’ Xephos reached the edge of the spaceship as strange sounds started to creak inside it. Gears turning? Heat dissipating? ‘I think it’s opening?’

As Xephos spoke, a door flung itself open. Almost immediately something smushed into Xephos’s face, sending him flying back out the tunnel.

‘Mrgh!’ Xephos grunted, slamming into the dirt outside the hole. Whatever hit him remained on his face, blocking his nose and mouth.

Disturbingly, it felt like a corpse.

Less disturbingly, it began to groan and move.

Xephos shoved the possibly living “corpse,” off his face, gagging as he did so. ‘Holy _shit_. Ow. That was not, _ow_!’

‘Is he um, yeah he, is he alive?’ Sjin said.

‘I think so? H-hello?’ Xephos kneeled over the “corpse.” It was tiny, like a child. Or a dwarf, come to think. Actually, no. It was far too large to be a normal dwarf, but it was too small to be a conventional human. It looked like an adult though, and it did have a dwarven stereotypical red beard.

It moved.

‘Hello?’ Xephos waved his hand over the, for lack of a better word, dwarf. ‘Can you hear me, friend?’

The dwarf groaned. ‘Fuck... damn marble...’

And with that, the dwarf sagged.

‘...Did he die?’ Sjin said.

‘No? I don’t know, don’t ask me!’ Xephos grabbed hold of the dwarf. ‘Come on, help me carry him in, and we’ll set a fire. Hopefully he’s ok....’

**Author's Note:**

> I've never read a story where Honeydew is the one from space and Xephos is the one from "Minecraftia." If there are any good ones, could someone point them out to me? If not, oh well, have a one-shot.


End file.
